marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Offbeats (Movie)
The Offbeats movie was finished in 2007. Takes place in Earth-2000714 which is also home to the X-Men. Cast *Dragonfly-Vladimir Vdovichenkov *Bonzai Bill-Kurt Russel *Sparky-Chris Egan *Demona-Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Pangolin-Shia LaBeouf *C.A.B.-David Herman *Tech-Wil Yun Lee *Magneto-Sir Ian McKellen (Cameo) *Sky Pterror-Matthew McConaughey *Anchor-Colin Salmon *Spine-Martin Crewes *Spike-Ralph Brown *Stego-Robert Picardo *Riptor-Jose Pablo Cantillo *Al-Charles S. Haas *Kaboom-Danny R. McBride *Sickle-Alan Rickman *Skull-brick-Jack Black *Dr. Nicodemus-Christopher Lee *Mantis-Nikolai Fomenko Plot A small group of mutants comprising of Sergei Drevin (Dragonfly), William Hastings (Bonzai Bill), James Blake (Sparky), Ashlyn Sumrall (Demona), Maximilian Greer (Pangolin), Hideki Eguchi (Tech) and Earl Nolan (Amoebo) who were formerly part of Magneto’s Brotherhood of Mutants have been wandering around New York aimlessly. Because they lack a sense of purpose Pangolin suggests that they attempt to become superheroes which the others quickly reject as Humans fear them. Pangolin attempts to go out on his own anyway and solve the crime problem. However his attempts go badly as bystander’s attack him after he foils a bank robbery and Dragonfly is alerted to what Pangolin has been doing. Tech defends Pangolin though and decides to join him on his hero work and soon the others decide to as well although Sparky and Demona are reluctant at first. Operating from the shadows they begin to deal with the crime problem. Lacking a name Pangolin opts to call them the Offbeats which although isn’t a popular choice is chosen anyway because of a lack of a better name. After coming back from patrol one day the group encounter a robot that seems to be observing the headquarters. After it attacks them Tech manages to disable it and proceeds to reprogram it so that it works for them. The Offbeats become an urban legend and few people believe in them but they become famous when they manage to send a notorious gang of bikers known as the Thrashers to prison. However while in prison they are kidnapped by a strange machine which destroys the prison. They are taken to the insane Dr. Nicodemus where he reveals that he plans on experimenting on them to make them stronger. Although reluctant at first Nicodemus tells them that with these new powers their looting abilities will increase and they will be able to get revenge on the Offbeats. Meanwhile Tech and Sparky begin working on a means of transport for the group but are interrupted by Pangolin. Annoyed by this Sparky has Amoebo remove Pangolin from their hideout so that he and Tech can get back to work. Pangolin then decides to wander the city on his own in search for crimes but is captured by the Thrashers, now known as the Dino-Gang due to their saurian appearance. Bonzai Bill notices that Pangolin is missing and notifies Dragonfly about it who then questions the others. Once he learns that Sparky sent Pangolin out he becomes furious and an equally mad Sparky decides to go out and look for Pangolin but is secretly followed by Demona. Sparky comes across the Dino-Gang and they attempt to capture him. Demona joins the fight and the two manage to fight the Dino-Gang off but interrogate Riptor who had been left behind. Once they find out where Pangolin is they tie up Riptor and leave him for the police before going back to their HQ. They tell Dragonfly what they’ve learned and Tech reveals that the vehicle he and Sparky have been working on is finished. He unveils it to the rest of the Offbeats, revealing it to be a jet. Using the information given by Riptor they manage to find Nicodemus’ hideout which is located on Lord Island, a small island of the coast off Central America. Once there they are ambushed by the Dino-Gang and Mantis who is Dragonfly’s brother who had left home and been experimented on by Dr. Nicodemus. While the rest of the Offbeats fight the Dino-Gang Dragonfly engages Mantis in an aerial duel. Mantis taunts Dragonfly and tells him that he couldn’t kill his own brother whereas he could. Dragonfly then tells him that he is no longer his brother and proceeds to shoot him, much to Mantis's surprise. On the ground the battle between the Offbeats and the Dino-Gang is coming to a conclusion as Tech uses P.E.’s own bombs against him, Amoebo envelopes Stego and Spike and suffocates them, Bonzai Bill manages to deliver a flurry of punches Spine, Demona badly burns Sickle, C.A.B. manages to blow Anchor away with a missile and Sparky fries Sky Pterror with a blast of lightning. Nicodemus comes out and congratulates the Offbeats on their victory against his forces but tells them that beating him will not be as easy. He enters an exoskeleton and begins to fight the Offbeats. Despite their efforts all their attacks bounce off Nicodemus and his armour. Tech discovers however that there is a small crack which is should be enough for Amoebo to slip into. Amoebo proceeds to do so while Nicodemus is distracted by the others and envelopes Nicodemus. Panicked Nicodemus accidently activates the self-destruct feature of the suit and kills himself and seemingly Amoebo as well. However Amoebo reveals himself to have survived as he hid his nucleus and a small portion of his body to allow himself to fit into the crack and regenerate if necessary. Although it at first seems that they are stranded on the island Tech manages to find a hangar and they fly off the island. A post-credits scene shows a large spaceship heading towards Pluto. DVD Special Features *Deleted scenes and outtakes *Interviews with the cast and crew *Trailer for animated series *Movie trailers *Actor bios *The making of Changes from the comic *Bonzai Bill's last name is changed from Haltings to Hastings *The origin of the Offbeats is slightly different, as is the origin of the Dino-Gang *At no point in the comics has Dr. Nicodemus ever owned an exoskeleton *Nicodemus's assistant Winston Ryker was absent in this film but will appear in the Spin-off film The Dark Duo *In the comics it is Dragonfly who is older rather than Mantis as is the case in the film Trivia *I originally never intended for the Sinister Science Squad to appear in the Offbeats trilogy but I needed a way for the Dino-Gang to gain their powers without the use of Oscorp. Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter Category:Movies